Kids in the Hall/Gallery
Kyle writes a 3,000-word essay to be readmitted to Milkweed, and Fanboy and Chum Chum become the school's Hall Monitors. It's a crazed school ruckus as Kyle tries to get outside and Fanboy and Chum Chum keep holding him up in this wild, school hallway adventure. Accepting the positions for Hall Monitor Part of the school s2e8b.jpg|"My application to Milkweed is almost complete." Kyle writes an essay.JPG|"All that's left is a 3,000 word essay." Kyle 'get this just' s2e8b.jpg|"I have to get this just right." acceping hall monitor positions.JPG|Mr. Mufflin is now accepting applications for the position of Hall Monitor. gang stares at Kyle.JPG we're looking at you, suck-up.JPG|"We're looking at you, Suck-Up." Kyle "no" s2e8b.jpg|"Thank you, no." did someone say hall monitors.JPG|"Did someone say...Hall Monitors?" Fanboy gives Mr. Mufflin a card.JPG Fanboy_&_Chum_Chum_See_U!.JPG know how you needed a hall monitor.JPG|"But, you want to know how I knew you needed a Hall Monitor, don't you?" Fanboy points s2e8b.jpg|"We planted a bug on you! That's how!" actually, it's a cat.JPG|"Actually, it's a cat." we monitor staff.JPG camera 1.JPG|Camera 1 cue camera 2.JPG|Camera 2 staring at camera 3.JPG|Camera 3 you got the job.JPG|"Okay, okay, you got the job, Purple Kid." it's just a hallway.JPG you won't be sorry.JPG|"Thank you, sir. You won't be sorry. Chum Chum, we got the job!" A little over budget on camera 4.jpg|"Does it pay? Because I went a little over budget on camera 4." Hall Monitors at Work Hall Monitor Fanboy and Chum Chum walking s2e8b.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum as Hall Monitors s2e8b.jpg|"This is the moment we've been waiting for." Fanboy shows his Hall Monitor sash s2e8b.jpg|"Remember, this sash isn't just a bold fashion statement..." Fanboy and Chum Chum looking bold s2e8b.jpg symbol of justice.JPG|"It's a solemn symbol of responsibility and safety." Fanboy and Chum Chum startled s2e8b.jpg Chuggy and Duke run out of class.JPG|Duke and Chuggy run out of their classes. Fankylechum-kung fu.JPG|Fankylechum does some Kung Fu. Yo and Lupe running.JPG|Lupe and Yo run through the hall. knocking Lupe to the ground.JPG|Lupe falls down and Fankylechum crawls on the lockers. running away from Francine's homework.JPG|Yo runs as Francine's homework flies. Cheech skates.JPG|Cheech does some skateboarding. Cheech gets knocked to the ground.JPG|A book knocks Cheech to the ground. Fankylechum-kung fu again.JPG|Fankylechum does some more Kung Fu. Chimp Chomp in KITH.JPG|Even Chimp Chomp joins the fun. Fanboy "slow down!" s2e8b.jpg|"EVERYBODY! SLOW DOWN!!!" Everyone stops s2e8b.jpg Fanboy "now, girls to the left" s2e8b.jpg|"NOW, GIRLS TO THE LEFT--" Chum Chum "and boys to the right!" s2e8b.jpg|"AND BOYS TO THE RIGHT!" Fanboy "and keep that skateboard outta sight!" s2e8b.jpg|"AND KEEP THAT SKATEBOARD OUTTA SIGHT!" Fanboy "hey, that rhymed" s2e8b.jpg|"Hey, that rhymed." Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh due to rhyming s2e8b.jpg Kyle finishes his essay Kyle writing essay in the dark s2e8b.JPG|Meanwhile... Kyle bothered s2e8b.jpg|"Ugh!" Kyle 'how can i' s2e8b.jpg|"How can I concentrate..." Kyle "all that racket" s2e8b.jpg|"...with all that racket?" Kyle using a spell s2e8b.jpg Kyle successfully making door close itself s2e8b.jpg|Kyle makes the door slam itself shut. kyle finishes writing.JPG|"And so, in conclusion, if you see fit to re-admit me to Milkweed Academy --" Kyle hearing a ring s2e8b.JPG answering Professor Flan's call.JPG Kyle greets Professor Flan.JPG|"Oh, Professor Flan, hello." where's the essay you promised me.JPG|"Where is that essay you promised to deliver?" Kyle "umm..." s2e8b.jpg|"Oh, yes...um..." Kyle "i'm sending it" s2e8b.jpg|"The messenger service was out of owls, so I'm sending it via carrier griffin." Kyle "but the one that they sent" s2e8b.jpg|"But the one that they sent seemed a little bit...ill-tempered." fending off the griffin.JPG Professor Flan returning from a raspberry festival s2e8b.jpg|"No matter. I was just returning from a raspberry festival." seagulls attack flan.JPG mind where you're going.JPG|"Do mind where you're going!" i said we should take the tunnel.JPG|"I said we should take the tunnel." not at this time of day.JPG i'll pick up your essay in person.JPG|Professor Flan decides to pick up the essay in person. I shan't keep you waiting.JPG Kyle about to exit the room s2e8b.jpg|Go, Kyle! Hall Monitor Hoedown kyle runs in the hall.JPG Nancy twists Kyle's arm s2e8b.jpg|Nancy gives Kyle's arm a twist... Nancy gives Kyle a spin s2e8b.jpg|...and spins him around. Cheech square dances with Kyle s2e8b.jpg|Cheech does a do-si-do with Kyle. Kyle after square dancing with Cheech s2e8b.jpg Chuggy square dances with Kyle s2e8b.jpg|Chuggy does, too. Chuggy throwing Kyle s2e8b.jpg Kyle before Yo square dances with him s2e8b.jpg Yo swings Kyle out s2e8b.jpg|Yo dances, mostly. Everyone dancing to the hoedown song s2e8b.png F&C have a hoedown.JPG|Well, swing your lad! Swing your lass! Make sure that you have your pass! CC - hoedown song.JPG|Bow to your gent, bow to your miss. Walk, don't run, that means you, Chris! Kyle dances by.JPG Kyle "What is going on?" s2e8b.jpg|"What is going on?" we told them to slow down.JPG|"We told 'em to slow down..." it became a hoedown.JPG|"And it became a hoedown!" Kyle "Get off!" s2e8b.jpg Yo throws Kyle.JPG|Yo throws Kyle to the floor. Kyle brushes off.JPG Precious tramples Kyle.JPG CC having a hoedown.png|"Oh, yeah, and a greased pig contest." catch that greasy sow!.JPG|"Catch that greasy sow!" class runs to catch pig.JPG Kyle tries to stand up.JPG Kyle getting trampled by the kids s2e8b.jpg|Ouch. Kyle after the kids trample him s2e8b.jpg|Kyle with a weird face. Fanboy "What do you say, Kyle?" s2e8b.jpg|What do you say, Kyle? Chum Chum blowing jug after Fanboy speaks s2e8b.jpg Fanboy "Wanna do-si-do?" s2e8b.jpg|Wanna do-si-do? Chum Chum blowing jug after Fanboy speaks again s2e8b.jpg Kyle "No, I do-si-don't!" s2e8b.jpg|No, I do-si-don't! i simply want to get.JPG i have an essay to deliver.JPG Kyle does not have his essay.JPG|What happened to the essay? where's my essay.JPG Kyle's essay is chewed.JPG|Yikes. Kyle tries to search for essay.JPG get back to class.JPG|Now, single file, one by one. Get back to class, this sure was fun. kids go back to class.JPG|No! I must deliver my essay posthaste! Kyle finishes another essay Kyle writes another essay.JPG|Essay #2, coming in. Kyle gets another call.JPG what's the big idea.JPG|"What is the big idea keeping me waiting in the sun, hmm?" Flan's burning scalp s2e8b.JPG|"My scalp is starting to brulee." Kyle salutes.JPG|"Oh, yes, sir. I'll be right out with my essay and some butterscotch sunscreen." Kyle "perfect" s2e8b.jpg|"Perfect. Those ninny Hall Monitors are nowhere in sight." here i come professor flan.JPG|"Professor Flan, here I come!" Kyle gets caught Kyle rides through the hall.JPG Fanboy measuring Kyle's speed limit s2e8b.JPG|115 miles per hour? Fanboy and Chum Chum taking off s2e8b.JPG|Too fast! Kyle "what now?" s2e8b.JPG Fanboy "pull over!" s2e8b.JPG|"PULL OVER!!!" it is a pullover.JPG|"Yes, it's a pullover. Thank you for noticing!" "I actually prefer cardigans" s2e8b.png|"I actually prefer cardigans, but Nana knitted this for my birth -" kyle knocked to the ground.JPG Kyle on the ground.JPG|That groan sounds familiar... officer Fanboy approaches Kyle.JPG where's the fire.JPG|"Whew, where's the fire?" i was a tad fast.JPG|"Yes, officer, I grant you. I was actually traveling a tad fast, but only because I need to deliver this very importent essay to a giant magic custard who's expiring in the sun." giant magic custard.JPG|"Giant magic custard, huh?" Fanboy sniffs Kyle.JPG did you have any potions or elixers.JPG|"Sir, have you had any potions or elixers today?" that was hours ago.JPG|"What? Maybe one at breakfast, but that was hours ago." i ran his bristles.JPG|"I ran his bristles, boss. He's got unpaid tickets for parking in a janitor's closet." i'm gonna have to search your broom hickle.JPG|"Uh-huh. Sir, I'm gonna have to search your broom-hicle." searching the broom.JPG we got ourselves a reader.JPG|"Oooh, well, well, well...looks like we have ourselves a reader." reading.JPG|"Reading." don't arrest me!.JPG|"Oh-ho-ho! Please, don't arrest me, please, don't arrest me! I just can't go to a prison library again." they hide chisles in my pages.JPG|"Everyone tries to hide chisels in my pages." Distracting the Hall Monitors you're to be commended.JPG|"You know, officers, you really are to be commended." Kyle to F&C "all these hallways" s2e8b.JPG|"I don't know how you monitor all these hallways." especially without....JPG|"Especially without one of..." kyle shows his crystal ball.JPG|"THESE?!" F&C's reflections in palantír s2e8b.JPG Kyle 'that's not all' s2e8b.jpg|"That's not all you can see!" Kyle 'just have a' s2e8b.jpg|"Just have a closer look." Kyle "hallways you never dreamed of" s2e8b.JPG|"And you'll see hallways you never dreamed of." F&C look at the crystal ball.JPG|"Closer..." F&C look at the crystal ball - closer.JPG|"Closer!" F&C look at the crystal ball - even closer.JPG|"That's it!" F&C get sucked into the crystal ball.JPG|They get sucked into the crystal ball. it was a portal to oblivion.JPG|"Oh, did I forget to mention it was also a portal to the netherworld of oblivion?" Kyle "my bad!" s2e8b.JPG|"My bad." Kyle laughs mainically-KITH.JPG|"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cerberus Kyle hurrys down the stairs.JPG|"My essay!" Kyle hits the ground again.JPG run for the door.JPG Kyle running s2e8b.JPG|"I must deliver my essay!" Professor Flan at the door s2e8b.JPG|"Professor Flan!" Kyle holding essay high s2e8b.JPG|"I've got the --" Running with essay in hand.jpg Kyle suddenly comes to a halt s2e8b.JPG|STOP!!! Kyle sees a portal.JPG Kyle slowing down s2e8b.jpg Kyle looks at the portal.JPG|What's that? portal.JPG|A portal? Kyle stares with worry s2e8b.JPG Kyle eye close up s2e8a.jpg|Close up. F&C leap from portal - reflection.JPG|Fanboy and Chum Chum jump out of the portal... Fanboy about to crash into Kyle s2e8b.jpg F&C knock Kyle to the ground - part 1.JPG F&C knock Kyle to the ground - part 2.JPG|...and knock Kyle to the ground. you two, wha - how.JPG|"You two? Wha - how?" the oblivion face was fun.JPG|"Hey, Kyle, have you ever been to that oblivion place? It's awesome!" oh dear.JPG|"But if you're here, that means...oh, dear." did you close the portal.JPG we closed it.JPG kyle relieved.JPG|Good thing the portal is closed. we left the doggy door open.JPG|But the doggy door was open. Main 3 turn to portal.JPG Cerberus reveals its three heads s2e8b.jpg fending off the dog.JPG|That's it, Kyle. Show it what you've got. Kyle's essay stolen.JPG not the essay.JPG|"My essay!" he's not done eating yet.JPG just use your wand.JPG|Kyle should just use his wand. that's a great idea.JPG Kyle takes out wand.JPG dog-guardia levosia.JPG|"Dog-Guardia Levosia..." you're taking too long.JPG|"You're taking too long." Fanboy about to throw the wand.JPG Kyle sees the wand fly.JPG|"NO!" dog goes through the portal.JPG|The cerberus goes after the wand. no running.JPG|"Hey, no running in the hallway! Come on, Chum Chum." F&C go after the dog.JPG the portal closes.JPG That worked out nicely.JPG|"Well, that worked out nicely." i can't write another essay.JPG|"But I have no time to write another essay!" A small essay is enough Flan reads a bad essay.JPG|"This is what I've been melting all morning for?" Stickynote essay s2e8b.png Kyle shows the bad essay.JPG|"It's my essay. See?" Pointing out the essay - part 1.JPG|"That's me..." Pointing out the essay - part 2.JPG|"...and the heart represents my undying devotion..." Pointing out the essay - part 3.JPG|"...for everything that is Milkweed." Flan doesn't like the essay.JPG|"I ask you for a 3,000 word essay, and you give me THIS?!?" Flan likes the essay.JPG|"Why, this is -- it's simply -- oh...beautiful." Kyle is surprised at what Flan said s2e8b.JPG|Huh? it's elegant.JPG|Flan says the essay is elegant. congratulations, Kyle.JPG sign the application with your wand.JPG|If Kyle signs the application with his wand, he is ready! Kyle "oh, my!" s2e8b.JPG Kyle doesn't have his wand.JPG|Wait, where's the wand? Denied! the dog is back.JPG|Here comes the cerberus...with F&C in tow. Kyle scolds the dog.JPG|"You...I've had just about all I can take from you. Now, sit! And give!" Kyle takes back the wand.JPG what's the matter with him.JPG he needs a treat.JPG|He did a trick, now he needs a treat. But...where? the dog sees professor flan.JPG professor flan sees the dog.JPG|Uh-oh. dog charges toward flan.JPG|"Why are these lovely doggies looking at...why is he slobbering? And him, and him?" main 3 see flan get eaten.JPG|Yuck. flan gets eaten.JPG|"Kyle Bloodworth-Tomison, Milkweed admittance..." flan gets swallowed.JPG|"DENIED!!!" Aftermath Kyle upset his readmission process is reset s2e8b.jpg|"Oh, dear. This might set my re-admission process back...a bit." Fanboy has an offer for Kyle s2e8b.jpg|"Well, Kyle..." Fanboy making Kyle a Hall Monitor s2e8b.jpg|"...there's always a spot for you in the Hall Monitors." Kyle "i suppose it wouldn't" s2e8b.jpg|"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to befoot my..." Kyle accepting the Hall Monitor position s2e8b.jpg|"...extra curriculars." Chum Chum happy that Kyle decided to be a Hall Monitor s2e8b.jpg|"Great!" Chum Chum "you're on spoons" s2e8b.jpg|"You're on spoons." Chum Chum "ye-haw!" s2e8b.JPG|Ye-haw! Fanboy and Chum Chum get on their hay bales s2e8b.jpg Hall Monitor band ready to perform s2e8b.jpg Class lined up to dance s2e8b.jpg Everyone square dancing s2e8b.jpg|Dance, everyone! Kyle "well..." s2e8b.JPG|"Well..." Kyle "I do have the teeth for it!" s2e8b.jpg|"I do have the teeth for it!" Kyle beginning to join in the song s2e8b.JPG Kyle and Fanboy playing square dance music 1 s2e8b.jpg|Groove it Kyle, along with Fanboy and friends! Kyle and Fanboy playing square dance music 2 s2e8b.jpg Kyle and Fanboy playing square dance music 3 s2e8b.png Kyle and Fanboy playing square dance music 4 s2e8b.jpg|Hee hee, Kyle's having fun. Kyle and Fanboy playing square dance music 5 s2e8b.jpg Iris out on Fanboy and Kyle s2e8b.jpg|The screen irises out, and the episode ends. To return to the "Kids in the Hall" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries